


open invitation

by andnowforyaya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: Ten’s asleep, and his pink, soft lips are parted, that mouth that gave Kun so much trouble earlier today.





	open invitation

**Author's Note:**

> just had to get it out

Ten is asleep when Kun returns to their shared bedroom fresh from the shower, hair still slightly damp and curling around the tops of his ears. Through the open door, light from the hallway spears into the room, falls across Ten’s bed in a narrow column, illuminating the swell of his hip underneath the covers, the curve of his ass. Ten sleeps on his side, wrists draped over each other in front of him, lips parted. He looks so soft and warm and pliant. When Kun shuts the door behind himself, the room goes dark, and Kun blinks to allow himself to adjust to the absence of light.

It’s just two steps to the edge of Ten’s bed and five to the edge of Kun’s. Earlier today, they’d filmed segments that would be cut and pasted together for another WayV log, and Ten had been entirely himself for all of filming, at times needling with sharp words, at times cajoling with a sweet pout on his lips. He loves to tease Kun, and today was no different. He teased Kun until Kun could barely think through the fog of frustration in his brain, and Ten’s a master at walking that tightrope thin line, because as soon as Kun felt himself starting to tip over the edge from frustration into annoyance and maybe even anger, Ten dialed it back. Smiled. Curled his hand over Kun’s hip when the staff weren’t looking. And Kun settled.

Now, though.

Ten’s asleep, and his pink, soft lips are parted, that mouth that gave Kun so much trouble earlier today.

Kun climbs into Ten’s bed and slithers under the covers with him, behind him, body molding against Ten’s. It’s so warm under here. Ten’s legs are bare, and the loose tank he likes to sleep in has ridden up his sides, and his skin burns hot and lovely like smoldering coals where Kun lays his palms over it. He fits his knees against the backs of Ten’s knees and presses the heel of his hand into Ten’s belly, digging in gently, lifting his chin when Ten shifts his head back at the feeling and whines deep in the back of his throat.

“Kun?” Ten murmurs, eyes still closed.

“It’s me,” Kun whispers, dropping his nose to the crown of Ten’s head and breathing in. He smells like the lavender shampoo he uses and earth and musk and Kun can feel his dick stir in his boxers just from that. He drags his palm up Ten’s stomach, scratches blunt nails lightly over Ten’s sternum, chuckles when Ten gasps and twitches in his hold. He readjusts, taking his hand out from under Ten’s shirt, and doesn’t miss how Ten whines again. “Shh,” Kun coaxes, before petting his hand over Ten’s neck and throat, sliding the tip of his index finger over the sharp edges of Ten’s collarbones, tracing him. He does this, teasing Ten with his fingers light over his skin for long, long minutes, until Ten is pushing his ass back against Kun’s growing hardness.

“Wanna fuck you,” Kun says into Ten’s ear. Ten shivers and nods. “Open up, then.”

Kun slips two fingers past the seam of Ten’s lips, knuckles brushing against teeth, skin against hot tongue. Ten’s so wet and slick, his mouth falling open on a silky moan when Kun pushes his fingertips past his molars and drags them over his bottom teeth on the way back out. It’s Ten who bobs his head to take his fingers into his mouth again, sucking on them lazily as Kun strains against his boxers.

“Enough,” Kun breathes, when his head starts to feel fuzzy. Ten swirls his tongue around Kun’s fingers one last time before pulling off, twisting to look over his shoulder at him with hooded, dark eyes. With his other hand, Kun grips the elastic waistband of Ten’s briefs and yanks them down so that they cup tightly under the rounded globes of Ten’s ass. When the band snaps against his skin Ten’s eyelids flutter closed as he lets out a little sweet exhalation. Kun watches him snake his hands under the covers to grip himself, and suddenly he has the overwhelming urge to see everything. He tugs the covers down to reveal the way Ten’s knees are tucked, the way he’s palming himself over his briefs, his dick trapped behind the thin cotton, the growing wetness near the head. “Barely even touched you yet and you’re like this,” Kun teases, his breath hot against Ten’s ear.

“Kun…” Ten’s voice is thin and high, sweet and needy. A far cry from his sharp barbs earlier today. Kun grins, a little wicked, a little too pleased with himself. Ten might be a quick-witted, silver-tongued menace in front of everyone else, but when they’re together like this it only takes a word, a touch, for him to melt underneath him.

Kun rolls over quickly to get the lube and a condom from the nightstand. The packet crinkles as he rips it open. He slips it on. Just for fun, he rolls back over and nudges the tip of his dick between Ten’s asscheeks, chest swelling in excitement when Ten’s whole body shudders and he pushes back against him. “Be patient,” Kun orders with a low chuckle. “Haven’t even prepped you yet.”

“You’re the one who said you wanted to fuck,” Ten quips, shooting Kun a glare from over his shoulder. Kun dives forward to kiss him, pressing his stomach flat against Ten’s back. Ten’s mouth is open and waiting for him, wet and hot, and when Kun licks inside of his mouth his tongue meets tongue. They kiss for a bit, Ten twisted in Kun’s arms, Kun absently rubbing his dick into the small of Ten’s back as Ten palms himself. But then Ten nibbles on the plump, swollen middle of Kun’s bottom lip and pulls back, his eyes glittering and cheeks pink and glowing. “Please,” Ten whispers, begs.

Kun luxuriates in prepping Ten thoroughly, getting him so wet with lube, splitting him open on two fingers and then three, his mouth fixed to the back of Ten’s shoulder. Ten squirms, whines, huffs on his fingers. He works his palm over himself slowly, shaking and sighing when he’s close, pulling himself back from the edge. “Good boy,” Kun praises him when he notices, and Ten’s ears go pink.

“Wanna wait for you,” Ten mumbles, bearing down on Kun’s fingers. His asshole is so tight, and hot, and Kun can’t wait to be inside of him. But before that -- he pulls his fingers back slightly, searching inside of Ten for his prostate. He knows when he finds it; his fingers brush over a raised bump and Ten clenches very suddenly around him, impossibly tight. “Kun,” Ten begs. “Kun, ah--”

“Shh.” Kun coaxes him to relax, massaging him gently. “After you come on my fingers,” he says. “Then I’ll fuck you.”

“You--dick--” Ten chokes out as Kun rubs his fingers over his prostate, slowly and insistently, drawing out his pleasure.

“Take yourself out of your panties, Ten. You’ve gotten them so dirty.”

Ten whimpers, doing just as Kun asks, pushing his briefs down to mid-thigh but no further. The way the elastic cinches around the thickest part of his thighs makes Kun’s mouth water. “Like this?” Ten asks. His hand forms a loose circle around the base of his dick, and he strokes slowly.

“Just like that.”

Ten sighs happily, sinking into the mattress, flopping one of his legs over to give Kun easier and more access to his ass. “‘M close,” he mumbles.

“Already?” Kun laughs, breaths tickling Ten’s ear.

“Shut up,” Ten says, but there’s no bite to it at all; it just sounds like begging. He moans. “Mmm, ah, Kun, there--”

Kun circles his fingers inside of Ten, pushing into the sensitive gland over and over as Ten milks himself to orgasm. “That’s it,” he urges quietly, when he sees Ten start to work his fist over himself more furiously, his eyes screwed tightly shut. “Keep going.”

“Fuck,” Ten squeaks out, and Kun can feel how hard he is inside, like a pebble, and then he’s shuddering into his hand, shooting spunk over the sheets. He moves against Kun’s fingers desperately, sucking them inside of himself as he tightens around them. Even with the generous lube, Kun struggles to move his fingers in and out as Ten rides out his orgasm, so, worried about hurting him, he stills his fingers but rubs his thumb in circles underneath his hole, over his perineum. “Fuck, fuck, fuck--” Ten is still chanting in a desperate whisper. He’d be screaming if their manager weren’t next door.

“I got you,” Kun says, now running the palm of his other hand down Ten’s belly. There’s some stickiness there, and Kun rubs it into Ten’s skin. “So good, hm? Let me.” Ten’s hand falls away from his own dick, his arms limp. He presses his face into his pillow, heaving for breath, and Kun wraps his own fingers around Ten, around the base, and squeezes.

Ten's hips jump, but not far enough for Kun to lose his grip. “I’ll die,” Ten whines, voice muffled.

“You won’t,” Kun says, stroking Ten back to hardness. His dick is already wet, so Kun’s hand moves easily over him. He takes his fingers out of Ten, and Ten groans at the loss. “You wanna stop?” he asks, just to make sure.

Ten shakes his head.

“Words, Ten,” Kun insists.

Ten whines, lifting his hips off the bed slightly, searching for Kun, his fingers, his dick. He drops back onto the mattress when he finds nothing. “No,” Ten says, face still buried and hidden in his pillow, “I don’t wanna stop. I want you to fuck me.”

Kun grins and searches for the lube again. Peels Ten's briefs all the way off his legs, dropping them over the side of the bed before he slicks himself up and lets Ten take over for himself. Then he lines their hips up and pushes the head of his dick past the slippery, stretched ring of Ten’s asshole.

Inside, he is hot, pulsing, and tight. Kun remembers to exhale as he presses in, slow and steady, ears full of Ten's sweet, choked gasps. And then he’s all the way inside. The intense pleasure hits him all at once. Ten's perfect around him, pressed so close, and Kun can feel everything -- every breath, every pulse. It’s like Ten’s heart is beating around Kun’s dick. He kisses the back of Ten’s ear, hand curled over Ten’s hip. “You good?” he asks, trying to keep the strain from his voice.

“Yeah,” Ten gasps, his hand falling over Kun’s. Their fingers grip at each other. Kun rolls his hips, breathing wetly against the base of Ten’s skull. Ten feels a hundred times better than the inside of a plush, velvet glove.

“You feel amazing.” The words drop from Kun’s lips, like honey, as he rolls his hips faster. Ten starts to move, starts to fuck himself back onto Kun. “You’re amazing.”

“It’s good?” Ten moans mindlessly, grinding his ass back as Kun pistons his hips harder, faster.

“So good, baby. Touch yourself, too.”

“Yeah,” Ten gasps, remembering to do so. Kun digs his fingers into the meat of Ten’s hips, leaving bruises in his search for leverage. He can feel himself getting close. He hooks his hand under Ten’s thigh and hefts his leg higher, elbow catching the back of Ten’s knee and forcing him open. Ten keens, back arching, as Kun fucks him deeper than before with the shift in angle.

"You're gonna be so sore tomorrow,” Kun whispers into Ten’s ear as Ten whines, his hands scrabbling for purchase against the sheets, against his pillow. “So sore, and it's gonna hurt so good, and everyone will know when we're in the studio and you can't keep it together. Everyone will know what we did, what I did to you." Kun watches Ten in adoration, how his dick twitches in his hand at Kun’s words. Ten’s mouth falls open as he pants in time with Kun’s thrusts. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Kun continues. “For everyone to know you’re my little slut.”

Ten spasms in his hold so hard that Kun almost loses grip of the underside of Ten’s knee. The liquid at the head of Ten’s cock dribbles down his length and onto the bed. Ten’s whole body is flushed and pink, strung as tight as a bowstring, and Kun holds him between his fingers, notched and ready for release. “My filthy little slut,” Kun says affectionately, fucking Ten so hard now that he bounces against the bed.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Ten hisses, his teeth clenched, tears squeezed from the corner of his eyes. His moans grow in volume, and Kun has to clamp his palm over Ten’s mouth to muffle his shout when he comes for the second time that night.

And it’s so, so good, fucking into that tight heat. Kun sees white when he comes, eyes rolling back and breath seizing for long moments of bliss.

When he comes down, his body tingles like static. Grunting, he pulls out, ties the condom off and tosses it in the waste bin by the nightstand. Then he wraps himself around Ten from behind and clings onto him, nuzzling his cheek against Ten’s shoulder and unable to keep a grin off his face.

“Sticky,” Ten whines, not moving.

“I know,” Kun says. “Just give me a second.”

A few seconds pass and Kun regains his breath. He rolls over to the nightstand again, where they have a pack of wet wipes. He takes out a couple and cleans Ten up between his legs, being extra gentle and careful between his cheeks.

“Tomorrow will be a nightmare for my legs,” Ten complains.

Kun nudges at Ten’s hip until he flops over onto his back so that he can wipe down his stomach and front. He kisses Ten’s collarbones, down his sternum, his chin, his lips. “I’ll carry you everywhere,” Kun promises. “Your princess feet won’t have to touch the ground.”

Ten grins and wriggles his arms, which means he wants to cuddle, and Kun is more than happy to oblige, holding him close, chin tucked against Ten’s shoulder. He presses his lips to Ten's pulse, feeling Ten sigh and release all the remaining tension from his limbs.

“Do you love me?” Ten asks.

“Yeah, I do,” Kun says. “Of course I do.”

“Good,” Ten says, turning to face Kun with much effort, his eyes already half closed, the smile gracing his lips serene and complete.

.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments greatly appreciated <3 also let me know if you think i should tag anything
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya) | [my cc](http://curiouscat.me/andnowforyaya)


End file.
